


all I want for christmas is you

by ashxlou



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Mistletoe, calum and michael are mentioned slightly, i always write lashton help, luke loves christmas basically, quite fluffy i'd say, they all live together in sydney in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashxlou/pseuds/ashxlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ash?" <br/>"Yeah?"<br/>"Will you help me put all the christmas decorations up?" "Pleeeease?"<br/>"Sure Luke, c'mon."</p>
<p>or, Luke loves christmas and always have and Ashton has a mistletoe idk</p>
            </blockquote>





	all I want for christmas is you

**Author's Note:**

> since it's finally december and i'm super excited for christmas i decided to write some christmas lashton  
> so here u go, enjoy

Luke has always loved christmas. He used to run down the stairs on christmas morning as a kid, hands shaking from excitement.

But now, as an 18 year old boy in a band, things weren't the same. Right now him and his band members were on a plane, about to go home. _Holy shit christmas is in like three days._ Luke thought to himself. He might be 18 but he was still just as excited as he used to be when he was 5.

"You okay Lukey?" Ashton asked from where he was sat on Luke's right.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just excited to finally be going home, you know." Luke answered.

Ashton smiled at him because yeah, he totally understood that Luke was excited to see his family, and also of course christmas was soon.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

When the boys arrived at the airport in Sydney they were all really tired. But of course they still said hi to the fans waiting for them.

When they arrived at the house Cal and Michael both went to bed, Ashton went to the kitchen to make some coffee and Luke just flopped down on the couch.

"Ash?" Luke called out.

Ashton walked into the room. "Yeah?"

"Will you help me put all the christmas decorations up?" Luke asked, pouting. "Pleeeease?"

Ashton rolled his eyes and smiled. "Sure Luke, c'mon."

The amount of christmas decorations that they owned was.... well quite large. And all because of Luke. Let's just say that Luke went on kind of a shopping spree last year and bought all the things he could think of. A christmas tree, fairy lights, christmas tree decorations etc.

Two hours later they had pretty much put up everything. Luke was so happy with the result. He stood there, looking at the tree smiling.

"Oh Luuuke" Ashton said from behind him. Luke turned around and there was Ashton, holding what looked like a mistletoe in his hand, smirking.

"Is that a freaking mistletoe?" Luke asked, quirking an eyebrow at him.

Ashton just nodded and stepped towards Luke. He held the mistletoe up above them and smirked again. And holy shit this can't be happening right now, Luke thought to himself. "So, you gonna kiss me or what?" Ashton asked and Luke just wanted to rip that freaking smirk of his face. But instead of that, he kissed him. And it felt great. Sure, they've shared a couple drunk sloppy kisses but this was nothing like that. This was amazing, that's how Luke would describe it at least.

When they pulled away Ashton looked a bit surprised. "I didn't think you'd actually do that oh my god." he said. And Luke laughed and shrugged because hell, he'd kiss Ashton any day. "Wanna do it again?" Ashton said and wiggled his eyebrows. That only made Luke laugh even more but Ashton shut him up quite quickly.


End file.
